Empires
About Empires on ROTP Empires are the overarching powers that have risen in U19. Each represent a coming together of different Factions, which in turn are made up of Organizations. In our real world, you could consider the United States an Empire, the United States Military as a faction, and the State of Washington as an organization. UTR - the United Terran Republic Formed on Keystone Earth, the UTR is lead by President Matthew Crawley, and incorporates the Starfleet assets present with human and Federation colonies and worlds scattered throughout U19. Factions belonging to the UTR include: SFC - Starfleet, DTC - The Delta Triangle Coalition , TTG - Terran Trade Guild MOM - The Ministry of Magic DOM - The Dominion Formed thousands of years ago, the Dominion is a collective that exhibits total control over it's subject governments. The Dominion was successful in incorporating several unsuspecting governments into it's system, often with offers of help. It was also successful in propping up governments and institutions that ruled via facism or despotism, giving those in power the illusion of control in exchange for total actual subjigation. Factions belonging to the Dominion include: JHD - The Jem'hadar, DVA - Vorta Administration, BH - The Bajoran Hegemony, CU - The Cardassian Union, ICR - The Imperial Central Republic, and CYL - The Cylons, KLI - The Klingon Empire 12K - The 12 United Colonies of Kobol The 12 Colonies of Kobol found themselves in the particularly odd position dealing with the survivors and aggressors of a devestating conflict that has not even happened for them yet. After the Colonial Survivor Fleet returned home to find the 12 colonies as they had been before the first Cylon war, they helped bring about the Luddite Movement, which aims to destroy all artifical intelligence in U19. However, more practical elements, including the Laura Roslyn administration have taken a more pragmatic approach and maintain the Colonial Fleet. Factions belonging to the Kobol colonial government include: CF - The Colonial Fleet, LUD - The Luddite Front, MIN - The Minsitry of the One True God REB - The Rebel Alliance Not every planet went peacefully into the night upon Dominion Occupation. A ragtag band of planets, led by General Martok, continues to resist the Dominion. With the aid of the UTR and Starfleet, the Rebel Alliance has managed to capture several worlds, and support for their cause grows every day. The vast trinary system affectionatley known as Firefly serves as a Demiliatarized Zone, with the central planets administered by the Dominion, and the outer planets held by the Rebel Alliance. Factions belongong to the Rebel Alliance include: KRF - Klingon Resistance Fleet, BRC - The Browncoats, TF - The Trade Federation OZ - The Holy Ozian Empire IND - Independents There are many planets and factions that have their own goals, and have resisted joining any side of what is being called the leadup to the First Intergalatic War. Independent factions include FCA - Ferengi Commerce Authority, RSE - Romulan Star Empire